


Denature - Uncharateristic Nature

by Surrika



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrika/pseuds/Surrika
Summary: Alphys starts experimenting with her newly found Artificial Soul!
Kudos: 1





	Denature - Uncharateristic Nature

Denature : Uncharacteristic Nature

The door to the lab shut behind the new human-soul-monster hybrid, the squat yellow lizard clasped her claws together, eager to get back to work. Turning to her assistant she spoke excitedly “Well then Mettaton! I think it’s high time I did some research on this new breakthrough of a form!” Her mind was reeling at all the possibilities that having a human soul within her could bring, artificial as it may be. 

“Are you sure that’s wise Alphy? You only just recovered from the last experiment, perhaps it would be good to at least take a little break.” Mettaton advised.

“Hmm, you do have a point, but that experiment finally bore fruit Mettaton! Sure it took some outside help but I now have a soul inside me too, and I’m just itching to try it out to see what feels different!” she gushed with a pep in her step.

“Well, you’re certainly a lot peppier than usual Alphy, perhaps it’s from all that newfound determination” he asked with a curious cock of his metallic brow. 

“Hmm. Good observation, we should jot that down somewh-” Alphys cut off as a notebook flew at her, smacking her in the face. 

“Alphy are you okay?!” Mettaton asked as the notebook fell to the floor. 

Alphys rubbed her face noticing her glasses were broken from the impact. “Oh crumbs! My glasses are bro-...” Her sentence stopped as she looked at her glasses. Alphys could see every detail in the lens, the cracks, the small shards of glass that had fallen free of the frame and onto the floor clear as day. It seems this soul had also fixed her eyesight, Mettaton approached her. 

“Alphy dear? Are you okay?” He queried.

“Hm?... O-oh! Yes, just fine Mettaton, I have just discovered that I can see clearly without my glasses!” She said as she set the fractured glasses aside on a table. She knelt down to search for any fragments of broken glass, but as she did she noticed the notebook, slowly crumbled into dust. She tried in vain to grasp at the fleeing dust but it was futile as it left not a trace of its existence. 

  
“Uh Alphy?” The robotic voice spoke pointing to the table. Turning her attention to the pointed direction she noticed that even her glasses started to dust away.

She stood in silence pondering on what this could mean. She scratched her head “Interesting… both things I have touched have faded away…” she mumbled to herself in thought. She mused a bit. “Mettaton… did the chopsticks I touched earlier fade away when you washed them?” she asked.

“No Alphy, I was able to clean both yours and Tori’s,” he spoke clearly.

“Hmm, I wonder…” Alphys approached her bookcase and slowly pulled out one of her manga’s and began to flick through it. Nothing happened to the manga, putting it back she hovered a claw over another notebook and tapped it taking her claw away quickly. After a short moment the book began to fade away, Alphys tilted her head. “I see… so it only seems to happen to notebooks and perhaps glasses… I wonder why…” She asked nobody in particular. She gave a shrug “Well, I guess no touching notebooks or glasses for me for now until I figure this out.” she nodded. 

She walked across her lab to her supercomputer accompanied shortly by Mettaton. “Alphy dear, I have to go clean the basement lab… you left it in a right horrid state. I will be down there if you need me.” He said.

“Okay, Mettaton! Oh! And if you can, can you label my notebooks with ‘don’t touch’ for me in case my odd ability slips my mind?” she asked. Mettaton simply gave a nod and left Alphys to her own devices. Her mind began to swim through all the possibilities that having a soul would entail but then a thought occurred that she was surprised she hadn’t asked earlier. “Who threw that book?” she asked herself as she looked over to the shards of glass and began to approach them.

She turned around to stand in the exact spot she was hit in. Looking straight ahead she noticed she was looking directly at the fridge, a fridge where she only kept ice cream on hand to eat whilst she worked at her computer or watch an anime and certainly not notebooks. She calmly approached the fridge, her claw shaking as she reached for the door handle and began to open it. What she saw shocked her, all her ice cream was gone and replaced with a single egg. Blinking she closed the door and opened it back up, another egg had appeared. “What in the world…” she spoke silently.

She reached in and grabbed one of the eggs taking it out but an egg still sat in its place. As if she didn’t just take it out. She was hesitant but she cracked the egg. The shell imploded upon cracking showing it had absolutely nothing inside of it, not even egg white or a yolk to speak of. She closed the fridge once more and opened it. All her ice cream was back in the fridge as if nothing was ever moved. “Okay, if this is someone’s idea of a joke it’s not funny!” Alphys cried.

‘Oh come on, it is a little bit funny…’ 

Alphys yelped, glancing around herself in alarm. Did she just hear a voice respond to her question.?

‘Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. Ha.. ha...’

Alphys looked around to try and find where this voice was coming from, it sounded very very close. “Um… w-who’s there?” she asked sheepishly.

‘The soul inside you silly! Although I feel a little different… waking up as a dinosaur is kind of neat I guess…’ the voice replied. 

Alphys swallowed, desperately trying to keep calm. She had an unknown voice inside of her head, what on earth would she ask it first... “I-I see, so why have you only chosen to speak now?” she asked.

‘Well, earlier you were talking and I didn’t want to interrupt, as for now… I wanted to see how the egg thing turned out so I kept quiet…’ the voice replied.

“The egg thing? So that wasn’t you?” She asked.

‘Uh-uh… The book was me though… and the glasses… ‘ the voice confessed.

“The one you threw?”

‘H-Hey! I was trying to pass it, you’re the one who chose to catch it with your face!’ the voice giggled.

“So, you can interact with physical objects?” Alphys inquired.

‘Only certain things, they glow… in your vision for me if I can do things to them… seems I could lift the notebook but not your glasses… ‘ She replied, sounding a little confused herself.

“Is there anything else… glowing for you?” Was the next logical question she could ask. 

‘This thing!’ Suddenly a wickedly sharp knife flew towards her face. Alphys screamed and flinched backwards as it stopped mere inches from her face. It hovered in the air with a dim red glow. Alphys slowly took the knife curiously as her claws trembled. “O-okay, new rule; please stop throwing things at my face…” she asked, trying to sound authoritative.

‘Oh sorry, they just kind of end up doing that… I just think I want that here and it goes there… good thing it stopped!’ the voice giggled almost creepily, it was at this point Alphys noticed something; the knife wasn’t fading, instead still maintaining its red glow. 

As she held the glowing blade in her claws Alphys pondered. “Hey um, can you move this whilst I’m holding it?” Not even a second passed before Alphys felt her entire body yanked forward by the knife, stumbling as she tried to stay stood up. As she slowly regained her composure she cleared her throat. “I suppose that’s a yes then…” she said, to be answered by that familiar giggle from before. 

Alphys started to experiment with the help of her new soul friend as they discovered the limits of their powers. The soul seemed to be able to interact with anything that had a sharp point or corner, such as books, tables or knives. Alphys realised something, looking at her claws before holding them outwards in front of her face “Um, are my claws red to you?” she hesitantly asked. Her new friend thought the appropriate response would be to force her to give a thumbs up. “Is that why certain things are turning to dust when I touch stuff?” 

‘Maybe? When you were touching stuff I could make it turn to dust. I’m still learning what I can do myself; until you touch something, the most I know I can do is throw things around.’ the soul responded.

The dinosaur paused as she thought about that. “Oh wait, how rude of me, I haven’t introduced myself to you, my name is Doctor Alphys. Who might you be?”

“Chara.” The soul responded simply.

Alphys slapped her hands over her mouth in shock. “C-Chara?! A-a-as in Chara Dreemurr?!” she asked.

“Yeah? I mean I thought that was obvious?....”

Alphys wasted no time scrambling to get her things ready “We’ve got to tell your father! I had no idea it was you, please forgive me your highness!” she blurted out, now realising that she was technically talking to the princess of the Underground. All Chara could do was giggle as she watched the yellow dinosaur run around frantically.

“Why are you rushing? I ain’t going anywhere… at least I don’t think I am.”

“That’s exactly why I’m rushing!” she explained, running into the elevator. It closed with a hiss and all the lab's lights faded out as Alphys left her house for the first time in many years; it was time to tell the king that one of his children is back. 


End file.
